Onslaught
thumb|300px|right|The Teaser Trailer for Onslaught gamemodeOnslaught is a cooperative gamemode for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. Onslaught is bringing co-op gameplay to Battlefield for the first time on console. The new game mode puts 4 players against enemy AI on Valparaiso, Atacama Desert, Isla Inocentes and Nelson Bay – redesigned with new lighting, time of day, added vehicles and other effects. Each map has a dedicated gameplay focus, requiring different levels of teamwork in order to complete the objectives against an onslaught of enemy AI. Vehicle warfare comes to the forefront in Atacama Desert while Nelson Bay focuses squarely on infantry assault. Players can compete in squads and check individual progress via the dedicated Onslaught leaderboards, and will also be able to obtain new achievements and trophies. Onslaught has been available from June 22nd on the PlayStation Network in North America for $9.99, followed by the European PlayStation Network on June 23rd for €8.99/£6.99. It has become available after one downloads an update on Xbox Live by June 24th, and it has been sold since for 800 Microsoft Points. Gameplay General Objectives Onslaught mode puts 4 players against an initial amount of enemies and often vehicles per flag. Players must destroy all vehicles and kill all enemies in the base to begin capturing the flag. Once the flag starts to go up, enemies will come in large groups through a few different spawn points and spawn infinitely until the flag is captured. If an enemy is in the flags capture radius, the capturing process will be temporarily stalled. Once the flag is captured, the next flag appears and the next part of the map is free to be explored. Terms of Victory Players will win a match once the final flag has been captured. Terms of Defeat Players will lose a match once all players in the squad are dead simultaneously. Difficulty Settings *'Easy' - Easiest mode; players have a large amount of health and health regeneration; HUD elements are present *'Normal' - Moderate difficulty; players have a moderate amount of health and health regeneration; HUD elements are present *'Hard' - Difficult; players have a low amount of health and health regeneration; HUD elements are present *'Hardcore' - Very difficult; players have low health and no health regeneration; HUD elements are absent; AI is generally more efficient Infantry Weapons Players Players have access to all of their multiplayer unlocks and kits, even the special unlocks like the M1 Garand and the SPECACT kits. Enemies Enemies only use a select few weapons for each of their kits. The kits have all of the normal kit unlocks available, but the enemies do not always use them. The following list are the weapons that enemies will use against the players. Assault *G3 *AN-94 Abakan (with red dot sight or X4 ACOG scope) *GP30 Grenade Launcher (with AN-94 only) Engineer *AKS-74u Krinkov *Saiga 20K Semi *RPG-7 AT Medic *MG3 *Type 88 LMG *Defibrillator Recon *M95 *Motion Sensor All *MP-443 Grach *Combat Knife Vehicles/Emplacements Players Players only get vehicles at their first spawn point and sometimes at further flags on certain maps.. Players can also steal certain vehicles from enemies. Valparaiso *M3A3 Bradley *Two Quad Bikes Nelson Bay *None Isla Inocentes *UH-60 Black Hawk *Two Quad Bikes *Patrol Boat (also spawns at first flag) Atacama Desert *AH-64 Apache (spawns at first flag) *M1A2 Abrams (spawns at first flag) *HMMWV (one with an MG and another with a TOW, one of each at the first two flags) Enemies Enemies have a much larger arsenal of vehicles. They often appear as scripted events, like capturing a flag or killing the initial amount of enemies in a base. Valparaiso *KORD (one at first flag, one with a ballistic shield at second, third and fourth flag) *9M133 Kornet (one at the first flag) *2 BMD-3 (upon capture of the first flag and upon killing initial enemies in fourth flag) *2 GAZ-3937 Vodnik (both upon arrival at the third base, can be captured by players) *Mark V Patrol Boat (along the way to the second flag) Nelson Bay *BMD-3 (upon arrival at the second flag) *CAV (upon arrival at the third flag) Isla Inocentes *Mi-28 Havoc (upon killing initial enemies at the first flag) *BMD-3 (upon killing initial enemies at the third flag) *KORD (one at the first flag, one with a ballistic shield at the second and third) *9M133 Kornet (one on top of a hill at the first flag) *QLZ-87 Auto GL (one mounted at the first flag) Atacama Desert *T-90 *Mi-28 Havoc *BMD-3 *KORD *9M133 Kornet *QLZ-87 Auto GL (one at the last flag) Category:Gamemodes